Les derniers jours d'un condamné
by Jerrig Tora
Summary: Le journal du Jedi Revan après la bataille de la forge stellaire.


**Note de l'éditeur**

Le texte, que nous publions dans le présent ouvrage, est tiré du journal du Jedi Revan qu'il a commencé à écrire peu de temps avant sa mort, qui s'est sans doute produite le 25 Nelona 3, 914. Le corps n'a été retrouvé que vingt ans après sa mort et la date provient du recoupement entre les informations médicales et les dates inscrites dans son journal. Toutefois, nous avons gardé ses notations et nous n'avons pas reprécisé l'année. Nous avons aussi retenu seulement les passages essentiels. L'intégralité du texte n'est pas publiée.

Revan fut le principal artisan de la victoire contre les Mandaloriens, puis contre Darth Malak. Mais il fut aussi à l'origine du renouveau de l'Empire Sith et de l'avènement de Darth Malak. Après la victoire contre Darth Malak dans la bataille de la Forge Stellaire, Revan ne retrouva pas sa place dans la société et donc se retira, vivant isolé sur Dantooine.

Beaucoup de monde nous ont reproché un joli coup marketing avant la même la publication du livre, dénonçant en même temps une publicité pour les idées Sith alors que la République ne s'est pas encore remise de ces dures épreuves. Il ne s'agit pas du tout de cela, puisque Revan avait complètement oublié les souvenirs de cette époque où il était le Seigneur Sith. Ceci a été maintes fois affirmé par des experts au cours des commissions d'enquête du Sénat. Notre meilleure garantie réside toutefois en la personne qui nous a remis les écrits du Jedi Revan, Maître Juhani du Conseil Jedi, qui fut boulversée par le contenu de son journal et voulut rétablir la vérité en faisant publier ces textes.

* * *

**Relona, 11**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne plus être un Jedi et, à la place, d'écrire ce journal. Je veux laisser un témoignage de ce que j'étais pour que les gens puissent me connaître, moi, l'homme qu'ils ont détesté et rejeté. J'espère après ma mort que quelqu'un me lira et rapportera à la galaxie entière mon histoire, telle que je l'ai vécue et ressentie. Cette personne leur dira que j'ai souffert à cause d'eux et que je ne leur en veux pas et que j'aurais voulu les aider, si seulement ils avaient accepté. Je crois que je voulais me faire pardonner pour le mal que je leur avais fait en continuant mon devoir de Jedi. Tel était mon destin. C'est ce que j'ai continué à croire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, jusqu'à qu'une petite fille me montre que j'avais tort, me montre que je n'ai jamais été un Jedi dans cette nouvelle vie. L'avais-je été auparavant ? Quelle ironie, je suis le seul à ne pas le savoir, le seul qui ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne peut pas me pardonner.

C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de ne plus porter ma robe de Jedi. Je l'aimais bien cette robe. Je l'avais reçu de Maître Zhar au cours de ma formation et je me rappelle que, quand je l'ajustais devant la glace avant de partir à l'entraînement, j'esquissais toujours un sourire de satisfaction. Maintenant, je m'aperçois que je ne réalisais pas bien ce qui se passait et que je trouvais juste gratifiant d'être un Jedi. Ce n'est que durant le Voyage **(1) **que j'ai compris tout ce qu'elle représentait et quel était le rôle d'un Jedi.

Je me sentais honoré et fier d'en faire partie. J'avais trouvé ma voie et cette robe en était le symbole de ce en quoi je croyais. Ce n'était donc pas pour moi une chose évidente de ranger définitivement au placard cette robe. Je me suis même demandé si j'allais pouvoir le faire, si j'allais pouvoir surmonter cette douloureuse sensation qui envahissait tout mon corps, faisant trembler mes jambes et battre mon coeur plus vite, comme si je m'apprêtais à sauter d'une falaise. Oui, j'avais peur du grand saut dans l'inconnu, car il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Pourtant, j'ai roulé en boule ma robe et je l'ai mise dans un sac plastique, puis j'ai jeté le tout à la poubelle, très naturellement, comme me l'avait murmuré la petite fille. Je l'en remercie.

Elle était toute mignonne cette petite fille. Je l'avais souvent vue avec sa mère près de l'enclave Jedi, soit courant en riant devant elle ou agrippant affectueusement sa robe. Sa mère n'arrivait jamais à lui faire lâcher prise et la petite enlaçait sa jambe de plus en plus fortement, enfouissant son visage rigolard dans la robe, ce qui avait le don d'agacer et de faire sourire sa mère. Adorable petite fille, avec ses grands yeux bleux et ronds fixant curieusement chaque chose s'animant autour d'elle: là des insectes volant erratiquement dans la végétation foisonnante; là des gens s'affairant autour d'un speeder pour le charger en matériel. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir une fille comme elle ! Amusant, je rêve maintenant d'une vie paisible entourée des gens que j'aime, alors que je viens de renoncer à ma mission, mais si je l'avais continué, je n'aurais pas eu droit non plus à ce bonheur. Quelle que soit ma décision, je n'avais qu'un seul chemin à prendre, qui m'éloignait inlassablement des autres et j'y arrive au bout grâce à cette petite fille.

Aujourd'hui, je me promenais comme souvent dans le parc au nord de l'enclave. Je n'avais plus rien à faire depuis longtemps et ces promenades constituaient la principale activité pour occuper mes après-midis. Elles avaient aussi la vertu de m'évader de mes ruminations incessantes sur ma situation, qui m'accablait de peine et j'éprouvais toutes les difficultés de la galaxie à ne pas y penser. J'aperçus la petite fille en train de sautiller et de s'amuser sur le chemin. Sa mère était assise non loin de là et lisait un magazine. Deux garçons, qui arrivaient en sens inverse, s'arrêtèrent près de la petite fille. De dos, elle ne vit pas l'un des deux, qui s'approcha pour la bousculer violemment. Je m'élançais vers elle pour la relever, tout en criant contre ces garçons stupides, qui s'enfuirent en courant. J'essayais d'enlever la poussière qui avait sali son pantalon ainsi que son ravissant pull rose, la réconfortant aussi pour calmer ses pleurs et ses cris.

– C'est fini, ne pleure plus, je suis là maintenant pour te protéger, lui dis-je à mon plus grand étonnement. Qu'avais-je à parler comme un Jedi, même si j'en portais la tunique.

Je lui caressais en même temps les cheveux et lui souriait tranquillement pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle était maintenant en sécurité. Au bout de quelques instants ces pleurs laissèrent place à des paroles de remerciements entrecoupés de sanglots.

– Merci, Maître Jedi.

– Mais de rien ma petite, lui répondis-je. Je suis Revan pour te servir.

Elle me regarda soudain intensément. Ses yeux, toujours remplis de larmes, se muèrent en un regard rempli d'effroi mais surtout de colère, défiant l'ancien Seigneur Sith. C'était trop pour une petite fille, qui devait avoir à peine cinq ans et recommença à pleurer en partant dans la direction opposée pour rejoindre sa mère. Je remarquai, que, pendant tout ce temps, sa mère n'était pas arrivée jusqu'à nous. En fait, elle s'était figée debout à quelques pas de nous, comme prise de torpeur ou paralysée par quelque pouvoir Jedi. Son regard me fixait inexpressif. Elle se reprit quand sa fille se jeta sur elle et l'emporta loin de moi. Je partis rapidement sans me retourner, gardant à l'esprit le visage plein de haine de cette petite fille qui n'avait même pas vécu ces périodes troubles. Mais le mal est trop profond pour obtenir le pardon de la nouvelle génération. Ma rédemption sera ma solitude et mon oubli. Que le souvenir de leurs souffrances disparaissent avec moi ! C'est ce que j'ai compris aujourd'hui; grâce à cette petite fille.

_1 Le Voyage est le terme qu'emploie Revan pour désigner la mission entreprise par lui, Maître Bastila Shan et leurs compagnons pour retrouver Darth Malak, qui aboutit à la victoire de la République lors de la bataille de la Forge Stellaire._

* * *

**Relona, 12**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu appeler Bastila pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle: ma retraite de l'Ordre Jedi. C'était une bonne occasion de lui parler comme cela fait plus de deux ans qu'on ne s'était pas adressé la parole. Elle me manque terriblement.

Je me souviens de tous les détails la concernant. Elle avait su garder à la fois la grâce de ses courbes et un maintien droit sans toutefois être guindée – ce qu'elle aurait détesté – et en la voyant ainsi porter dignement sa robe de Jedi, chacun comprenait pourquoi elle avait acquis ce statut dans la République. Je me souviens aussi de ses mains aux doigts fins et à la peau blanche, qui ne pouvaient que saisir délcatement comme si elles avaient peur de blesser. Elles apportaient aussi la chaleur aux gens qui cherchaient le réconfort, ce que je trouvais particulièrement utile comme j'étais dépourvu de ce talent. Je me souviens surtout de son visage dessiné tout en douceur sans la moindre aspérité et de ses yeux bleus, si expressifs et en même temps si profonds et impénétrables. Combien de fois ai-je contemplé son visage s'illuminer, quand je lui disais des choses fantaisistes et sans intérêt uniquement dans le but de la faire rire. Ces instants suffisaient à mon bonheur. J'admirais alors son sourire charmant, qui amadouerait le coeur d'un Hutt, et ses yeux teintés d'une nouvelle brillance qui découvraient sa joie.

Est-ce que mes blagues étaient drôles ? Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su comme elle riait de tout ce que je lui disais. Jolee ne comprenait pas comment j'arrivais à sortir de telles « sornettes » et me disait que je finirais sénile avant lui et que, tout compte fait, l'amour n'était peut-être pas si bien qe cela puisqu'il rendait les gens idiots. Cela faisait encore plus rire Bastila qui ne me laissait jamais le tems de répliquer. Elle lui expliquait que le principal était qu'elle ait ri – peu importe si c'était des bêtises – et que si Jolee continuait, il allait me vexer. Je me serais fâché tout rouge et cela m'aurait tout décoiffé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle disait toujours cela, je ne me fâche que rarement et en aucun cas je devins tout rouge mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle tellement j'étais amoureux.

C'est un sentiment étrange que je vais avoir du mal à décrire. La chose qui me frappe le plus est le bonheur simple et parfait qu'il procure sans le moindre effort; il suffit d'être amoureux. J'étais presque honteux que cela fût si facile d'être heureux quand j'étais avec elle. Moi qui voulais raconter ma vie par ce journal et dès le deuxième jour, voilà que je parle d'amour avec une naïveté toute déconcertante. Est-ce cela que je voulais montrer au gens ? Ce gars très feur bleue ? Je commence bien mon journal. J'arracherai peut-être ces pages si le coeur m'en dit. En plus, parler de Bastila n'est pas une chose si réconfortante que cela. Avec mes meilleurs souvenirs – ceux qu'on a bien voulu me laisser – se mêlent les plus pénibles que je ne peux réprimer.

* * *

**Relona, 24**

De toute cette animosité suscitée autour de ma personne, le plus dur à vivre au quotidien était celle des Jedi eux-mêmes; pas tous, mais la plupart ne m'ont jamais fait confiance. Il y avait une véritable défiance et froideur vis-à-vis de moi. Ils avaient vraiment peur de moi, peur que l'ancien Seigneur Sith se réveille à nouveau. Je le sentais et trouvais cela autant agaçant que pénible comme je ne le méritais pas et ne pouvais rien y changer. Ce que je regrette encore maintenant, c'est que cette peur a entraîné la mort de trois Jedi au cours d'une mission. S'ils avaient eu confiance en moi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

J'avais mis en place une force d'action contre des groupes d'individus dangereux en nombre limité, qui sévissaient un peu partout dans la galaxie depuis l'éclatement de l'armée Sith. Un troupe de Jedi soutenue par quelques unités de la République, notamment des chasseurs, avait pour principal but de neutraliser ces groupes armés. J'étais cantonné à ce type de mission, le Conseil Jedi ne pouvant pas me confier des missions diplomatiques vouées à l'échec, à cause de l'hostilité des populations; c'est dommage, je les aurais préférées. L'amiral Dodonna avait vaincu les réticences dans l'armée au prix d'un compromis assez bancal. Les troupes de la République recevait les ordres d'un capitaine qui communiquait en permanence avec moi. Au moins, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un que cela ne dérangeait pas de travailler avec moi.

La mission qui tourna au drame, se révélait déjà être ardue sur le papier. Le groupe d'anciens Sith reconvertis en pirates avait une véritable base camouflée avec une entrée principale qui s'intégrait dans l'environnement. On était loin de l'amateurisme qu'on avait rencontré lors de nos premières missions. On avait toutefois l'avantage de la surprise et la tactique était simple : détruire le hangar pour empêcher toute fuite avec leurs vaisseaux, les encercler, s'introduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment puis les débusquer un par un calmement et efficacement.

Même si les Jedi se montraient hésitants quand ils réagissaient à mes ordres, tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'à ce que nous prenions possession de l'armurerie. Nous fûmes surpris par des tirs venant de deux fronts différents. Des droides avaient surgi de nulle part tirant sur tout ce qui bouge. Pour détecter ces ennemis, la Force était d'aucune utilité et aucun rapport préliminaire ne les mentionnait. On se retrouvait donc une mauvaise passe, pris entre deux feux et certains Jedi commençaient à paniquer; il est vrai que le bruit assourdissant et les explosions provoquées par les tirs avaient de quoi impressionner ces jeunes Jedi qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avaient pas rencontré de telles difficultés.

– Restez ici, leur dis-je, je vais tenter une sortie. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à les affronter.

– Mais c'est quoi ces trucs ! Lança un des nôtres en criant. D'où sortent-ils ?

– Ils n'ont pu être produits que par la Forge Stellaire et...

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire et de ne pas parler de ces droides. Un brouhaha général m'interrompit, « c'est un piège », « il nous a trahis », j'entendis toutes ces paroles qui me laissèrent abasourdis dans un tel moment. Quatre Jedi s'enfuirent à l'opposé de moi. Je fus incapable d'arrêter le désastre qui s'ensuivit. Ils se retrouvèrent à découvert, proies faciles pour les droides. Trois tombèrent tout de suite, touchés par des tirs. Quant au quatrième, je le sauvai en balançant une vague de Force sur lui. Je reconnais que c'est assez violent comme méthode, mais c'était le seul moyen de le mettre hors de vue des droides. Puis je grillais les circuits des droides pour mettre un terme à cette panique contagieuse.

La mission fut un échec sur toute la ligne, car, en plus de ce regrettable gâchis, on ne retrouva aucun survivant. Les droides n'avaient en fait jamais été activés. Sans issue pour s'échapper, les pirates Sith les avaient mis en marche pour nous stopper. Cela signifiait aussi qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas les alliés et les Sith espéraient ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour eux, ce ne fut pas le cas. Au final, même si on ne m'a reconnu aucune faute dans le dénouement tragique de cette mission, dû à des circonstances particulièrement défavorables pour nous, je ne pouvais plus commander cette unité et me retira du projet.

* * *

**Welona, 5**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu au marché pour faire des provisions. Je me suis lassé de cette ambiance pesante qui règne autour de moi pendant que je fais des courses. C'est toujours la même chose : les gens éloignés de moi me regardent haineusement, me montrent du doigt en parlant à leurs voisins – sans doute des paroles désobligeantes. Je sens leurs visages grimaçant de dégoût, cette même expression qu'on a, quand on regarde de la viande putréfiée et qu'on sent la nausée monter à cause de l'odeur infecte se dégageant de cette masse informe. Ceux que je croise de plus près évitent de croiser mon regard. Ils sont pris d'une toux subite, regardent leurs montres ou fouillent nerveusement leurs sacs à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

Deux attitudes différentes pour une même cause et un même résultat. Ceci représente beaucoup plus que de la haine ou de la peur. Pour eux, je suis touché par quelque mal obscur, incurable et, qui plus est, contagieux. Je suis déjà condamné et le simple fait de me parler ou me regarder dans les yeux provoquent tout à coup la maladie. Je suis le lépreux qu'on méprise et dont on souhaite la disparition pour avoir offert le spectacle consternant de sa maladie dans la rue, à la vue de tous. Personne n'a pitié de lui mais seulement du dédain et du dégoût envers lui. Quel homme sera asserz bon pour s'arrêter et m'aider alors que je suis à l'agonie sur le bord du chemin ?

J'aimerais pouvoir leur dire que je regrette mon ancienne vie, que tout cela est terminé et que maintenant je suis prêt à servir la République et les aider dans cette difficile reconstruction. D'ailleurs, combien de fois n'ai-je pas tenté tout cela pour qu'ils comprennent ? A chaque fois, je me suis heurté à un mur. Et si l'innocence insouciante d'une petite fille ne peut pas me pardonner, plus rien ne peut maintenant me sauver.

J'allais oublier de raconter que j'ai cru voir Carth au marché. J'ai aperçu une silhouette portant une veste orange : j'ai senti mon coeur défaillir. « Carth ! Ici ! Il faut absolument que je lui parle ». Je me suis réjoui un instant de pouvoir le rencontrer de nouveau, même si je savais que, très probablement, ce n'était pas lui. Mes sens me jouent assez facilement des tours de la sorte en ce moment. J'ai souvent l'impression d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je connais. La solitude doit provoquer en moi cette envie de voir des visages familiers qui me réconforteraient et m'apporteraient la joie de vivre. Effectivement, de plus près ce n'était pas du tout lui. Carth n'aurait jamais osé s'aventurer à Dantooine, il aurait eu trop peur que son fils ne lui pardonne pas. Après la bataille de la Forge Stellaire, Carth avait retrouvé son fils toujours plein de ressentiment envers lui mais aussi envers moi car il avait appris, comme chaque habitant de cette galaxie, la nouvelle de ma réapparition et il n'avait pas oublié la destruction de Telos, ni la mort de sa mère. Pour renouer le contact avec son fils, Carth devait abandonner toute relation avec moi. Il a bien essayé de raisonner son fils mais Dustil n'en démordait pas : lui ou moi. Je sentais que Carth n'arrivait pas à se décider, car il ne voulait pas abandonner l'homme qui avait, selon lui, tant fait pour lui. Mon devoir était de lui rappeler ce qui était important.

– En tant qu'ami, lui ai-je dit un jour, je dois m'assurer que tu prennes les bonnes décisions. Si c'est le souhait de Dustil, tu dois faire selon sa volonté, car il a beaucoup souffert et, toi, tu dois t'occuper du fils de ta femme. C'est la personne qu'elle chérissait le plus avec toi et tu dois donc le faire en souvenir d'elle. De plus, un ami, ça se remplace; ton fils, non.

Carth eut beau protester disant que la fidélité était un principe auquel il croyait, il savait au fond que j'avais raison et se rangea rapidement à mon avis. Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était une trahison de sa part comme c'était ma décision. J'espère que, en ce moment, il vit heureux. Qui sait ? Il est peut-être déjà grand-père. Mais je regrette quand même d'avoir perdu son amitié. Un ami comme lui, cela ne se remplace pas.

* * *

**Welona, 7**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu un couple se disputait. La femme lui criait après parce qu'il avait acheté je ne sais quel aliment de mauvaise qualité. Ellle lui expliquait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fins et donc remplis d'eau, ce qui enlevait le goût (j'avoue ne pas avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait). Elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur juste pour quelques denrées et lui était tout penaud, incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour la calmer. Ils avaient réussi à me faire rire mais comme un fait exprès, je me suis souvenu des disputes avec Bastila.

J'avais renoncé pour un temps à ma mission de Jedi. L'hostilité était tout simplement trop grande et je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier. En plus, cela nuisait à l'Ordre Jedi. Bastila et moi partîmes donc s'installer à Dantooine, un endroit où les enjeux intergalactiques ne pouvaient pas me rattraper. Mais en fin de compte, ce fut pire à vivre au quotidien, car tout le monde savait que j'habitais ici. Au moins, l'immensité de Coruscant pouvait me rendre anonyme (enfin presque car je suis Revan après tout).

Bastila n'était pas non plus souvent là, ses obligations la retenant souvent hors de Dantooine, là où il y avait quelque chose qui se passait car, sur cette planète, c'était plutôt calme. Je savais aussi qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée de lutter pour rompre ma situation. Elle ne voyait pas le bout du chemin qui refusait obstinément de se présenter devant. Le pire dans tout cela est qu'on ne s'en approchait en aucune manière. Même si elle ne me l'avait jamais dit, je le savais. La savoir souffrir à cause de moi, je ne pouvais le tolérer plus longtemps. Il valait mieux qu'elle vécût seule, loin du malheur qui me suivait sans relâche. Il fallait prendre des dispositions pour la forcer à partir, lui faire comrendre qu'elle serait plus heureuse sans moi. Il eût été moins douloureux si j'avais enfoncé mon sabre-laser dans mon pied. C'est tout ce que j'arrive à trouver pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti. J'essaie de trouver les mots justes, mais rien ne sort de moi. JE NE PEUX PAS LE FAIRE. Celui qui osera venir me demander pourquoi j'ai fait cela, je lui donnerai un bon coup de poing dans le visage. Ceci ne regarde que moi et je pense toujours avoir fait le bon choix pour elle.

Ce ne fut pas facile de la faire partir car elle possède une détermination inébranlable que j'ai toujours connu en elle, et cela, dès le début du Voyage. Je me montrais distant, de mauvaise humeur et sans réelle motivation à cause de l'acharnement dont j'étais victime. Bastila me voyait dépérir sans qu'elle n'arrivât à changer quoi que ce fût. Pourtant elle s'est employée à me redonner goût à la vie ou à m'exhorter à réagir, mais j'obtenais toujours le dernier mot en lui rappelant que quoi je fisse, ma situation ne pouvait qu'empirer. Elle ne savait pas quoi me répondre sachant que c'était vrai et restait passive essayant de trouver des raisons valables pour que je continue à me battre. En vain. Au début, elle avait bien essayé de trouver des arguments mais par le lien qui nous unissait, je sentais qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Dans ces conditions, comment me convaincre ? Cela aurait été plus facile pour elle, s'il n'y avait pas eu notre lien. D'un autre côté, j'aurais caché mon amour pour elle auquel elle s'accrochait pour espérer – heureusement, j'avais réussi à masquer mes réelles motivations. Cela m'attristait de la voir dans cet état et je la serrais dans mes bras tendrement en faisant poser sa tête sur ma poitrine pour lui faire sentir que j'étais là pour elle. Puis je luis disais de ne pas y penser et d'oublier tout cette histoire.

– Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas vivre heureux tous les deux ? me dit-elle une fois alors que son visage était inondé de larmes. Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes. Est-il si compliqué de vivre heureux quand on est amoureux ? Comment font les autres ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis pas heureuse. Je pensais avoir juste besoin de ton amour et pourtant cela ne suffit pas. Pourquoi le destin est-il si cruel avec nous ?

Je ne lui ai rien répondu, on savait touts les deux pourquoi notre amour ne pouvait pas nous rendre heureux, mais cela a renforcé ma conviction. Né au plus profond de la Forge Stellaire, son irruption chaotique me surprit à plus d'un titre. Etait-ce l'endroit pour lui déclarer mon amour ? Etait-ce le moment alors que son être avait basculé du côté obscur ? Et pourtant, la confusion des sentiments qui régnaient chez elle laissèrent place soudainement à cette vérité qu'elle avait rejeté pendant le Voyage : elle m'aimait. Cette clairvoyance subite renforca nos liens affectifs. Ensemble, nous passâmes avec succès devant le Conseil Jedi qui abandonna l'idée de nous séparer. Mais notre amour ne put rien contre les gens ordinaires et elle décida à la fin de s'installer à Coruscant pour me laisser le temps de remettre mes idées en place.

Préparer les bagages dura deux jours. Je ne sais quoi penser de ces deux jours qui ressemblèrent en apparence aux jours précédents. Nous nous sentions tous les deux soulagés même si cela était la conséquence d'un épuisement nerveux à vivre dans cette situation si éprouvante à supporter au fil des mois qui se sont écoulés. Je ne réussissait pas à me réjouir en sachant qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle vie loin de moi et, égoïstement, je la laissais partir avec regret. Il n'y eut pas de dispute pendant ces deux jours sauf une fois pour sceller définitivement la fin de notre union. Il fallait bien achever le travail commencé. J'insistais pour qu'elle prenât T3 **(2)** avec elle mais elle ne voulait rien savoir.

– Non Revan, me dit-elle, garde-le, il est à toi.

– Je n'en aurai aucune utilité, tu ferais mieux de le prendre.

– Je ne sais pas, à chaque fois que je le verrai, je penserai à toi et... Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et rougit en détournant les yeux, comme elle réalisait trop tard avoir fait une erreur en prononçant ces paroles. Je sautais sur l'occasion pour enfoncer le clou, la rendre malheureuse et responsable de tout pour qu'elle n'espérât pas revenir vers moi.

– Tu veux m'oublier pour ne pas souffrir, figure-toi que, moi aussi, je n'aurais jamais voulu te connaître. Ce serait tellement mieux qu'on efface ma mémoire comme autrefois ! Tu sais, tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver sur ce vaisseau la première fois. Je serais mort et tout le monde serait content. Mais maintenant, tout le monde me hait et c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort et, en plus, je dois souffrir de cette mort.

Bastila continua un long moment à regarder le sol. Je ne devais pas bouger, la consoler, dire que je regrettais : je devais résister. Finalement, je lui dis :

– Bastila, prends T3, s'il te plaît.

Elle fit un léger signe de la tête voulant dire oui.

Le lendemain, elle partit tôt le matin et c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais « en chair et en os ».

_ 2 Le fameux droide T3-M4 (plus simplement T3-M4) appartenait au début à Revan_.

* * *

**Elona, 4**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis entraîné : footing, exercices de méditation, maniement du sabre-laser... J'avais la forme. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas me maintenir à un tel niveau, mais la Force continue à couler dans mes veines toujours aussi intensément. Je la sens remplir tout mon être d'une invincible lumière comme si tous les objets aux alentours ne pouvaient que se laisser transpercer par elle. Je sentais que je vivais, que je vivais fort. En méditant, je me suis à nouveau plongé dans la quiétude des lieux; tout était si calme et si parfait.

Les autres diront que c'est une grande menace de laisser quelqu'un comme moi avec un tel pouvoir, j'ai l'impression que c'est un immense gâchis. Je ferais tellement de choses pour la République et l'Ordre Jedi. Peut-être que cela pourra recommencer pour moi; en tout cas, j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de plaisir à m'entraîner. C'est sans doute un peu fort comme expression mais je me suis senti renaître.

* * *

**Elona, 8 **

Aujourd'hui, je suis resté entre les quatre murs de ma maison, car aujourd'hui est bien LE jour où je n'ai envie de voir personne : c'est l'anniversaire de la bataille de la Forge Stellaire, célèbre victoire de l'Armée Républicaine contre les Sith et à laquelle Revan n'a semble-t-il, jamais participé ou alors on a oublié qu'il y avait participé. Même si j'ironise là-dessus, j'en ressens une profonde amertume d'être ainsi spoilié de ma victoire. Au lieu d'avoir droit aux éloges et aux célébrations – je n'aurais pas été contre – ce fut une longue descente vers l'infâmie.

Les moments de joie et d'euphorie sr la planète Rakata n'était qu'une douce illusion, un rêve éveillé bien trop éphémère. «La rédemption de Revan, le chevalier prodigue » avait-dit Maître Vandar, les choses semblaient si simples dites comme cela et pourtant ce fut une succession de commissions, d'enquêtes, d'examens médicaux, d'interrogatoires pour statuer sur mon sort. J'étais devenu un objet de curiosité, les gens ayant du mal à déterminer si j'étais bon ou mauvais malgré leur « excellente » expertise en ce qui est bien ou mal dans cette galaxe. En fait, je pense bien qu'ils me considéraient comme mauvais même s'ils ne l'exprimaient jamais ouvertement devant moi ou le Conseil Jedi. Ces commissions m'ont rapidement lassé, j'avais toujours le droit aux mêmes questions : « souvenez-vous de vos crimes passés ? », la réponse était toujours non; «êtes-vous sûr que vos souvenirs ne reiviendront pas et que vous tomberez pas dans le côté obscur de la Force ? », je ne pouvais que répondre que je n'en savais rien. Autant me dmeander si je savais s'il allait pleuvoir dans sept ans et quatre mois, je n'en savais fichtre rien.

Le Conseil Jedi eut toutes les peines à trouver un compromis avec le Sénat. Ils avaient besoin de moi ainsi que Bastila pour maintenir cette paix chèrement acquise. Dans leurs efforts, ils voulaient nous protéger tous les deux et donc la chute de Bastila du côté obscur fut « minimisée ». Je ne sais pas si cela eût été mieux pour moi de présenter les choses sous leur véritable angle – de toute façon je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elle – mais là, ça ne me laissait aucune chance. Je n'étais plus qu'un élément parmi d'autres menés par Bastila pour prendre d'assaut la Forge Stellaire. D'ailleurs, l'histoire n'a retenu que Bastila défaisant tour à tour Darth Revan puis Darth Malak.

Je pensais que le compromis se révèlerait bénéfique pour moi. Il consistait en un report de mon procès pour me laisser aider le Conseil Jedi. J'aurais été jugé dix ans après la bataille de la Forge Stellaire (je crois que d'ici là, ils m'auront oublié) et cela me laissait le temps de faire mes preuves. Je n'étais donc pas incarcéré et pouvais librement vaquer à mes occupations, seulement, au quotidien, cela ne marchait pas si bien. M'occupant de certaines parties militaires avec la République, mes relations avec ses représentants étaient plutôt tendues. Je subissais aussi les pressions des sénateurs avec leurs commissions d'enquêtes qui ne s'étaient pas stoppés pour autant. Bref, tout le monde me détestait et inutile de dire qu'ils me tombèrent dessus après mon fiasco contre les pirates.

Mais j'ai commencé un peu tard à écrire dans mon journal et maintenant il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Je raconterai la suite demain.

* * *

**Elona, 9**

En relisant ce que j'ai écrit hier, je me surprends moi-même : commentai-je pu si longtemps me battre pour me faire accepter alors que c'était sans espoir ? Tant de souffrances, d'insultes et de mépris supportés pour rien du tout; j'ai pourtant essayé de gagner la confiance des sénateurs mais leur hostilité ne faisait que s'accroître. Le souvenir de cette sénatrice, qui m'a insulté devant Bastila après une commission sur mon fiasco, sera à jamais ma plus grande douleur.

Alors que je discutais avec Bastila de mon entretien avec les membres de la commission qui venait de se terminer, elle sortit de la salle d'audience en furie. Que cherchait-elle ? Voulait-elle me faire craquer ? Je ne pouvais que rester calme et distant, devant encaisser l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur moi.

– Revan, cette fois-ci vous ne pourrez y réchapper ! J'étais sûr que vous étiez resté mauvais ! me cria-t-elle avec sa voix devenue éraillée sous le coup de la colère qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Je suis sûr qu'en d'autres occasions je l'aurais trouvé charmante mais la haine empourprait son visage, l'enlaidissant de traits rugueux ne seyant pas à une femme.

– Croyez-bien que je suis le premier qui souffre de la perte de mes camarades, dis-je d'un ton maussade pour couper court à la conversation. Ne mettez pas en doute le fait que je voulais les sauver.

– Vous vouliez les sauver et bien, vous avez été complètement inutile. Trois morts. Cela aurait été plus utile que vous soyez mort ou en prison pour le reste de votre vie.

– Ceci est votre opinion mais laissez faire le travail de la commission, la seule institution habilitée à émettre un jugement sur cette affaire. Le travail doit être indépendant et impartial.

– Cette commision, m'interrompit-elle brutalement, elle n'est pas la véritable justice. Le Sénat a trop besoin des Jedi pour affronter les Sith. Et si vous vous en sortez devant elle, ce ne sera pas la justice du peuple qui vous haïra pour ce que vous avez fait. Où que vous soyez, vous ne trouverez ni aide ni espoir pour des jours meilleurs mais de la haine à vie. Ne croyez pas que le peuple vous graciera un jour car ils ne reviendront pas sur leur sentence. Ayez bien ça en tête, ce sera ma seule satisfaction car je ne suis pas de taille pour faire plus...

Je n'écoutais plus la sénatrice. Je regardais Bastila qui s'étais assise incapable de rester debout sous le coup de l'émotion. Les parole de la vieille pie l'avaient désarçonnée. Elle cachait son visage pour que personne ne vît ses larmes. En la voyant ainsi je me sentis trahi par elle. Elle était abattue, sans réaction alors qu'elle aurait dû s'emporter devant cette sénatrice, me défendre, lui dire que ce qu'elle racontait n''était qu'un tissu de mensonges. Mais non, elle restait prostrée sur le banc et, à travers le lien, je compris qu'elle venait de renoncer à lutter, qu'elle réalisait maintenant que rien ne changerait et que la galaxie ne m'accueillerait jamais en son sein me laissant seul, à l'écart de toute société. Je suis le pestiféré que personne ne veut approcher.

Bien sûr, la sénatrice savourait ce spectacle : moi, qui restais debout sans rien faire et regardant Bastila en pleurs. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à nous faire souffrir; je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas su à quel point pour ne pas lui laisser une victoire totale.

Quelques mois après, Bastila et moi, nous nous séparions. Je me rappelle toujours aussi nettement de cette sénatrice, qui, par cette seule intervention, a changé ma vie de façon irréversible.

* * *

**Kelona, 20**

Je ne me lasse pas de voir ces grandes créatures volantes dans le ciel de Dantooine. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai encore observé une pendant plus d'une demi-heure en train de se mouvoir lentement sur un fond bleu clair et uniforme. Rien ne venait troubler les mouvements amples de ses ailes dont les teintes roses et violettes variaient continûment comme si elles n'étaient jamais satisfaites de l'effet produit et qu'il fallait trouver la bonne couleur pour parfaire le tableau. Cet animal renvoie toutes sortes de couleurs suivant l'angle d'incidence de la lumière, ce qui m'émerveille à chaque fois à la vue de nouvelles nuances.

Bastila m'avait dit un jour comment ces créatures s'appellent lorsque nous nous entraînions sur Dantooine avant le Voyage mais depuis j'ai oublié. Comme je les envie ! Je voudrais être anonyme, n'avoir pas de nom pour les autres commes elles n'en ont pas pour moi. Personne ne saurait qui je suis et donc tout le monde s'en porterait mieux. Les gens me croiseraient dans la rue et ne verraient que mon apparence extérieure et bizarrement, ils auraient une meilleure image de ce que je suis réellement. Connaître le nom des gens ne vous fait pas mieux connaître la personne, peu importe le nom de ces créatures tant que je n'ai pas épuisé la palette de couleurs que portent leurs fines ailes.

* * *

**Kelona, 32**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit toute une liste d'affaires que je vais emporter avec moi et j'en déjà rassemblé certaines. Je compte en effet me rendre sur le monde des Rakata et, comme j'ai une semaine avant le grand départ, je me prépare tranquillement. Je ne prends que des vêtements légers comme il fait toujours beau là-bas : t-shirts, shorts, sandales, tout pour aller se baigner car j'en ai bien l'intention. Je ne crains pas trop le soleil comme j'ai la peau plutôt sombre. De toute façon, je préfère me baigner le matin et faire la sieste l'après-midi. C'est tellement agréable quand un petit vent me rafraîchit à l'ombre de ces étranges palmiers disséminés çà et là sur la planète; j'en oublie tous mes problèmes. Demain, ce sera bien assez tôt pour vérifier l'Ebon Hawk. Une bonne révision s'impose comme il n'a pas volé depuis longtemps : l'hyperdrive, tous les systèmes hydrauliques, les commandes de bord... Cela m'occupera au moins deux jours.

J'ai hâte d'y être là-bas, je ne serai pas rejeté par la société.Pendant le Voyage, ils m'avaient de nouveau accueilli malgré ma trahison. Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent-ils pas être comme eux ? J'ai souvent vu ce sentiment pernicieux s'installer chez les hommes, ce dégoût de l'autre provoqué par la peur et l'incompréhension. Je sais maintenant ce que ressentaient ces pauvres hères atteints de la maladie du Ragkhoul qu'on cloîtrait dans les enclos des bas-fonds de Taris. Même les gens miséreux se détournent de plus misérables qu'eux. Je n'ose pas imaginer toute la détresse qu'ils ont éprouvé, se voyant exclus de leurs groupes et n'ayant plus qu'à attendre que la maladie se déclenche. Je suis pareil, un Ragkhoul en sommeil et les gens attendent avec effroi que la bête immonde se réveille en moi.

Heureusement chez les Rakata, personne ne pense à cela.

* * *

**Kelona, 35**

Non, je n'irai pas sur la planète Rakata finalement. Je pourrai rencontrer Bastila ou pire sentir sa présence sans la voir. Je ne supporterai pas que le lien, depuis longtemps éteint, se ranime plus vif, plus douloureux, tel une braise qui redevient flamme aprés avoir été ravivée par un léger souffle. Il suffirait de peu de choses pour ça; si elle est là-bas, tout ce que j'ai rejeté jusqu'ici, reviendrait sans que je puisse m'y opposer, comme la mer remonte à la marée. Cela risque de me noyer et je ne veux pas être submergé par ce flot de Force déversé par le lien.

Je n'ai jamais compris notre lien – contrairement à Bastila, je n'ai pas non plus cherché à l'analyser. Tout devait avoir du sens pour elle. La galaxie se devait de lui montrer sa rationalité, de se laisser dompter par son esprit et il lui fallait décrypter ce qu'elle recevait par le lien. Personnellement, je sentais juste que c'était une part d'elle qu'elle me livrait brut, sans ordre, ni filtrage et je comprenais d'instinct ce qu'elle ressentait, une sorte d'empathie exacerbée où la réflexion n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Il est impossible dans ces conditions de laisser le lien se recréer. Et pourtant, si j'y vais, j'aurai une chance sur une centaine de millions de tomber sur elle. Comment se ferait-il qu'elle soit au même moment que moi sur cette planète ? Elle peut être dans tellement d'autres endroits. En plus, pourquoi serait-elle là-bas ? Il n'y aucune raison objective.

Tant qu'une infime possibilité existe, je ne peux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque si infime qu'il soit. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher.

* * *

**Selona, 20**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai regardé le peu de photos que je possède. Je ne m'attache pas beaucoup aux choses et maintenant je le regrette. J'aurais voulu avoir plus de photos de mes amis qui me rappelleraient cette époque presque insouciante où tout paraissait réalisable après la bataille de la Forge Stellaire. Il ne me reste plus que des souvenirs et ces photos.

Il n'y avait guère plus que mes compagnons pendant le Voyage qui étaient devenus mes amis et au final, je reste seul. A la différence des autres Jedi, les membres du Conseil me parlaient « normalement » et même s'il existait encore une certaine défiance, cela n'affectait pas nos rapports. Ceux qui m'avaient sauvé et rétabli une nouvelle identité avaient une certaine sympathie pour moi – autant que peut avoir un Jedi. Sans doute, ils se sentaient un peu coupables envers moi. L'amiral Dodonna fut aussi d'un grand secours pour moi. Elle m'évita d'être mis en prison en attendant que les gens statuassent sur mon sort. Cela lui causa quelques inimitiés au sein du Sénat et certains bloquaient sa promotion au plus haut poste de l'Armée Républicaine. Ils ne pouvaient guère faire plus vu le prestige gagné par l'Amiral après cette fameuse bataille. Et quelques semaines après avoir arrêté de me soutenir officiellement, elle fut nommée Chef d'Etat-Major Inter-Armées.

Et mes compagnons, me demanderez-vous. Canderous est parti rapidement à la recherche de nouvelles aventures. Toutes ces cérémonies, ça l'a vite ennuyé. C'est le premier avec qui j'ai perdu contact. Son tempérament est ce qu'il est, mais je sais que s'il y a de l'action et du danger, il reviendra m'épauler.

Zaalbar est rentré à Kashyyk, chez lui. Il a tout un monde à reconstruire, c'est beaucoup plus important que moi. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais vraiment accepté sa dette à vie : se trimballer tout le temps un wookie, non merci, je veux parfois la tranquilité et un wookie ne reste jamais longtemps très discret. Pendant une réception à Coruscant, un officiel de Talravin qui s'était assis à notre table pour discuter alors que Zaalbar s'était absenté – il était parti aux toilettes – a vite fait de lui rendre sa place quand il est revenu et a commencé à lui parler. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que Zaalbar lui a dit mais un wookie qui parle normalement impressionne déjà la plupart des gens. Inutile de rajouter que cela m'a fait beaucoup rire.

Carth m'a abandonné, je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus.

Juhani, je la voyais assez souvent à Coruscant. Elle travaillait durement pour progresser et je sais qu'un jour, elle sera l'égal des plus grands Jedi. Pour ma part, je suis déjà très fier d'elle. Elle a énormément progressé au point de vue mental, ce n'est pas seulement le contrôle de ses émotions mais elle a aussi acquis une plus grande confiance en elle et surtout une volonté d'aller de l'avant. Déjà, pendant le Voyage, je la voyais se transformer en cette personne plus sûre et plus mature. Indirectement, elle m'a fait redécouvrir moi-même, mon rôle de leader et de guide qui entraîne les autres : se dépasser pour accomplir l'exploit. Ce pouvoir, que je ne peux que reconnaître avoir, fut une source de grandes choses puis de désastres. Grâce à Juhani, j'ai saisi la force de ce pouvoir et ses limites et comprendre les responsabilités que cela impliquait quand des personnes vous faisaient entièrement confiance. Je me demande donc si je ne l'ai pas déçue quand je suis parti de Coruscant, car elle attendait sans doute de ma part un plus grand rôle à jouer. En tout cas, on n'a jamais parlé ensemble de ma situation, puisqu'elle n'osait pas en parler et moi, je n'en avais pas envie puis sa mission de Jedi l'accaparait beaucoup trop et je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis mon arrivée à Dantooine.

Eloigner Mission de moi, c'était une chose que je me devais de faire. Contrairement à mes autres compagnons, elle était encore une enfant et je voulais qu'elle grandît normalement après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécues et surtout qu'elle n'assistât pas à ma déchéance. J'espère qu'elle a gardé un bon souvenir de moi, l'image d'un héros. Au début, elle vivait avec nous **(3) **à Coruscant et sa vie au quotidien n'avait rien à voir avec celle des filles de son âge. Il était difficile pour elle de se fondre dans l'école où elle avait le statut d'héroïne connue à travers toute la galaxie, ce qui la rendait inacessible et celui de personne proche de moi, ce qui la rendait aussi inaccessible mais pour d'autres raisons.

Heureusement, elle est très joyeuse voire exéburante et a un contact facile avec les gens mais ce n'était quand même pas évident pour elle surtout quand toute l'école, parents d'élèves compris, s'est vue dans l'obligation de garder le silence à propos de sa présence dans cette école, officiellement pour éviter les représailles des Sith mais officieusement pour ne pas m'atteindre via elle. J'ai l'impression que cela avait bien marché et que, au final, peu de gens de l'extérieur ont su où elle était scolarisée.

Je me souviens en particulier du premier petit ami qu'elle nous avait présenté. A l'entendre, il était très drôle et bavard – comment pouvait-elle trouver quelqu'un bavard; même s'il l'était, il n'aurait pas le temps d'en placer une. Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il m'a donné au premier abord, mais il est vrai qu'il a fait sourire Bastila par sa timidité et sa gaucherie. Il était sans doute très intimidé et aussi fasciné de se retrouver devant moi. J'ignore ce que pouvait créer chez lui ma légende mais c'était une bonne occasion de casser l'image qu'il s'était forgé de moi. En plus, je lisais au fond de lui que c'était un garçon très sympathique. Je fus donc très aimable et tout se passa bien le temps que dura cette relation.

Je ne sus que deux mois après par Jolee, que la mère du jeune homme alla voir Mission et lui fit un scandale, la traitant de « petite garce » et lui déclara que son fils n'avait pas à fréquenter des monstres comme moi. Après cet incident, je n'ai pas décelé en elle ce chagrin dont j'étais le responsable. Elle était restée toujours aussi gaie avec moi. Elle a réussi à contenir la rage et la tristesse qui devait l'envahir par amour pour moi et c'est bien pour cela que je pensais qu'elle méritait une meilleure vie.

Je dois dire que j'ai manoeuvré habilement. Tout d'abord, elle eut droit à son propre appartement et elle était bien sûr très excitée à l'idée d'être indépendante. Elle prenait tellement de plaisir dans sa nouvelle ie que je la voyais de plus en plus rarement. Quand je déménageais à Dantooine, je lui dis que je la recontacterais une fois que cela irait mieux et que, un jour, elle accompagnerait Bastila à Dantooine pour venir me voir.

Seul, Jolee est venu régulièrement me voir après mon installation à Dantooine et le départ de Bastila. J'arrête de me plonger dans mes souvenirs : je croyais que cela me serait agréable mais il ne reste que la tristesse de les avoir perdus. Je vais ranger ces photos puis oublier l'endroit où je les aurai rangés. Comme cela, même si j'ai envie de les revoir, je n'arriverai pas à les retrouver et donc je ne ferai pas mal à moi-même en les regardant.

_3 Maître Bastila Shan et Revan _

* * *

**Selona, 25**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis entraîné. J'ai laissé de côté la méditation pour me concentrer sur l'entraînement physique et le maniement du sabre-laser. En premier lieu, j'ai travaillé mon endurance avec quarante-cinq minutes de footing. Cela me servait aussi de réveil musculaire. J'ai enchaîné sur des étirements pendant presque une demi-heure; ça fait beaucoup mais le combat nécessite cela. Ensuite, j'ai tavaillé la tonicité et la résistance avec des séries de 400 mètres, des montées de genoux... J'ai fini la matinée avec des exercices de musculation.

L'apès-midi, après un petit échauffement, je me suis consacré au maniement de mon sabre-laser. Avec la charge d'entraînement du matin, les muscles tiraient un peu mais j'obtenais une bonne vitesse d'exécution dans mes mouvements. De toute façon, il faut pouvoir répéter les efforts sur le champ de bataille. J'ai un style économique avec une bonne assise défensive très sobre. Je ne provoque pas l'adversaire pour le déstabiliser mais anticipe ses mouvements. La Force accompagne ses gestes, ce qui permet de les percevoir avant de les voir avec ses yeux pour celui qui maîtrise suffisamment la Force et j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à en avoir fait une véritable arme pour gagner. Je devrais peut-être adapter un style plus offensif avec des feintes pour mettre mon adversaire sur le reculoir. C'est plus risqué mais plus esthétique, et, une fois qu'on a l'avantage sur son adversaire, on ne peut plus perdre.

Je me retrouve à faire des plans pour le futur. J'aime bien ! Cela me change de mes habituelles préoccupations. Je ne sais pas si cela signifie un nouveau départ mais cela me ressemble si peu d'avoir abandonné tout espoir. J'ai vaincu des ennemis plus redoutables. Pourquoi n'y arriverai-je pas ? Je vais continuer à me battre, faire ce que je sais faire; c'est à cela que je ressemble véritablement.

Ne suis-je pas en train de me persuader de quelque chose de faux ? Si je leur montre mon vrai visage, à quoi ressemblera-t-il ? Il me manque la plus grande partie de ma vie pour le composer. Peut-être ont-ils raison. Je vais continuer de m'entraîner. On verra bien ce qui arrivera par la suite.

* * *

**Telona, 1**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma pension de héros de guerre. Un bon montant, à vie, pour services rendus à la galaxie sans compter ma paie de Jedi bien que je n'y travaille plus. C'est le genre de truc qu'on donne aux blessés de guerre, aux invalides dont la vie a été détruite par la guerre. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour la République et la guerre a mutilé leurs corps les privant d'une vie « normale ». La République ne sait pas que faire de ces gens handicapés devenus des poids morts dans cette ère de paix, alors elle leur offre une pension d'invalidité pensant ainsi être quitte avec eux : tu m'a donné ta vie, je te donne de l'argent. Ces gens se retrouvent dans des foyers à l'écart de l'activité grouillante qui sied en temps de paix. La pension est une maigre consolation quand on ne peut pas participer à toute cette vie autour de soi.

Finalement, je suis comme eux : un blessé de guerre dont l'invalidité rend impossible une participation à une quelconque activité. Ma blessure est juste différente, plus morale que physique. Je suis amputé d'une partie de ma mémoire et suis atteint du syndrome qui m'empêche de vivre avec les autres, car j'appartiens au mauvais camp, celui des vaincus.

Le plus drôle dans tout cela est que cet argent ne m'est d'aucune utilité comme je n'ai pas l'occasion de le dépenser.

* * *

**Telona, 8**

C'est étrange; plus ma vie avance, plus le souvenir de Bastila me revient à l'esprit au point d'occulter les autres. Bientôt, ils auront disparu et je ne me souviendrai que d'elle.

Je crois que j'ai appris à vivre avec son absence. Au début, je voulais l'oublier, ne plus penser à elle mais c'était plus fort que moi. Comme le moustique qu'on croit avoir chassé, qui revient vous importuner sans cesse, son souvenir ne faisait que resurgir à l'improviste pour ne plus me lâcher. Je refaisais notre histoire tout le temps pour imaginer ce que cela aurait pu donner. Je modifiais un évènement, trouvais une parole bien sentie que j'aurais placé pour débloquer une situation ou je pensais à toutes les choses que je voudrais lui dire pour m'expliquer... Cela ne sert à rien de vouoir modifier le cours d'évènements déjà passés et ce remue-méninges n'avait d'autre conséquence que d'accroître ma douleur.

Je changeais de méthode. Quand je pensais à elle, je m'efforçais de ne pas divaguer, me donnant de grandes claques pour éviter de me laisser déborder par mon imagination, mais j'acceptais de me souvenir d'elle. Et maintenant, je ne dis pas que je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé mais je suis heureux de l'avoir connue. De toute façon, quelle aurait été ma vie sans elle ? Cela ne sert à rien d'y penser. Tout ce qu'on me reproche aurait été vrai. Darth Revan, le Seigneur Sith, que je le déteste ! Elle m'avait tout simplement sauvé de lui, elle s'était complètement sacrifiée pour moi et cela l'avait conduite vers sa chute. Personne ne peut prétendre avoir fait autant pour quelqu'un.

Ce n'est pas un sujet de dispute, mais quand on en parlait tous les deux, elle me disait que nous étions quittes parce que je l'avais sauvée après. Elle ne sait pas tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ma vie, mais aussi de ma personnalité, des valeurs auxquelles je crois, de ma façon de percevoir les êtres vivants et la Force. C'est l'être le plus merveilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré. Comment pourrais-je regretter qu'elle ait fait partie de ma vie ?

Même si le souvenir de ce jour, où cette cette sénatrice m'a pris à partie et insulté en public, est toujours douloureux, je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour supporter tout cela. Au fond, je suis le seul à devoir souffrir pour expier mes fautes. Il me reste son souvenir si doux et réconfortant.

* * *

**Telona, 11**

J'ai envie de bouger, d'action, en fait, de partir à l'aventure comme autrefois. Les derniers entraînements m'ont rappelé que ma véritable nature est dans le mouvemet, dans l'excitation de l'inconnu. Je suis des hommes qui veulent accomplir des exploits, se mettre en danger pour une cause qu'ils défendent ou leur survie. Qu'est-ce que je fous chez moi ? Je m'ennuie, je ne peux pas rester immobile à attendre. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de vie morne et sans intérêt.

Je pourrai réactiver HK **(4)**. Je sais que lui aussi a besoin d'aventures. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je l'avais mis hors-service. Il n'était d'aucune utilité et commençait à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses remarques sur mon manqe d'entrain. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le laisser à quelqu'un – qui sait ce qui se serait passé – c'était donc la seule solution. C'est quand même fou qu'on ait intégré la faculté « ressentir l'ennui » chez les droides. Ou alors c'était juste HK qui était dans ce cas. Quelques jours avant sa désativation, pour que je me sentisse moins seul, il a imité un ronflement humain, une nuit, afin de recréer la présence de Bastila par ce « léger bruit familier » disait-il – Bastila n'a jamais ronflé. Cette nuit-là, il a failli être désactivé brutalement si cela ne m'avait pas rendu plus triste qu'en colère.

Il faut aussi me trouver une occupation. Je pensais à contrebandier comme Jolee autrefois. Il y a l'aventure, le danger, tout ce que j'aime. C'est aussi l'identité qu'on m'a donné suite à ma capture. Peut-être, cela a influencé mon goût pour le risque.

Transporter illégalement des marchandises, être pourchassé par d'autres pirates, fréquenter des cantinas sombres où les bons deals se font dans les coins isolés, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, parier sur des courses clandestines de swoop racers ou, pourquoi pas, y participer. Franchement, j'aurais de quoi faire et, en plus, je trouverais ma place parmi les hors-la-loi, celle qu'on n'a pas voulu me donner chez les gens « normaux ».

Est-ce que j'utiliserais la Force ? C'est bien là le problème. Je suis le dépositaire d'un grand pouvoir et je ne peux pas choisir aussi aisément de vivre dans l'illégalité. Si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, je n'aurais de compte à rendre à personne si cela se passe mal pour moi. Cela ne mettrait en jeu que ma petite personne. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis quelqu'un qui a déjà déstabilisé la galaxie entière et je dois veiller sur ce pouvoir pour qu'il ne soit pas utilisé à mauvais escient. En plus, je ne veux pas leur donner raison à EUX. HK restera au placard encore un moment.

_4 HK-47: droide de combat appartenant à Revan _

* * *

**Telona, 17**

Aujourd'hui, je me suis baladé au Nord-Est de l'enclave Jedi avec mon speeder. J'y vais de plus en plus régulièrement, car l'endroit est très encaissé et donc peu habité. Personne n'entreprend de cultiver sur des pentes aussi escarpées et rocailleuses alors que le reste de Dantooine est propice aux cultures. Mais cette région reste à mes yeux la plus belle de Dantooine avec sa succession d'étroites collines découvrant de massifs rochers çà et là.

J'apprécie le mélange du minéral et du végétal et, de plus en plus, l'isolement des lieux. Je choisis le plus souvent des endroits où je sais ne rencontrer personne. J'ai l'impression de devenir un ermite comme Jolee avant moi. Je ne peux plus supporter la présence des autres, sentir dans leurs coeurs la haine qu'ils portent contre moi. Je n'ai jamais rien subi – auraient-ils osé – mais je n'en suis pas moins puni.

Combien à attendre avant la fin de la pénitence, dix ans, vingt ans ? Je suis dans une prison sans barrière ni mur mais trop grande pour en trouver les limites.

* * *

**Telona, 21**

Aujourd'hui, cela fait un an que Jolee s'est éteint. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de trois mois à sa maladie pour l'emporter et je perdais du même coup le seul ami qui venait me voir. Il eut droit à la reconnaissance de la galaxie entière. De toutes parts, les hommages soulignaient son rôle au sein du Conseil Jedi pour ramener la paix après la guerre contre Malak. Du beau monde assistait à ses funérailles à Kashyyk et le lendemain je me recueillais sur sa tombe.

C'était le seul à se ficher pas mal de sa réputation, des on-dits et des racontars. Tout ce que disaient les autres Jedi à propos de ses visites ne le dissuadaient en rien. Il était convaincu, au contraire, que c'était le seul moyen pour me faire m'accrocher au monde réel, car son but était bien celui-là, me faire intégrer de nouveau au sein des Jedi.

– Tu sais très bien, mon garçon, qu'il y a encore de nombreux problèmes à régler et qu'on a besoin de toi.

– Si les gens ne me font pas confiance, malgré tout ce que j'ai en moi, je serai plus un handicap qu'autre chose. Souviens-toi de la mission de l'astéroïde près de Yavin 4 et de la mort de ces trois Jedi.

– Arrête de me parler de ça, ce n'était pas de ta faute. On a eu d'autres missions avec des Jedi qui ont endossé la responsabilité qui aurait dû être la tienne. Il y a eu des morts. Si ça avait été toi, peut-être il y aurait eu moins de morts, parce qu'on a besoin des meilleurs Jedi pour les réussir.

Il avait raison, je laissais à d'autres le soin de régler des problèmes auxquels j'aurais pu m'atteler, mais il était trop difficile pour moi de m'exposer encore à la critique et la défiance populaire.

Jolee me donnait aussi des nouvelles de la galaxie, le dur labeur des Jedi pour restaurer la paix ou de nouvelles de ma petite Mission, qui avait l'air de passer du bon temps dans sa nouvelle école à Coruscant. Elle venait juste de commencer sa formation en deux ans pour devenir assistante de chef de projet dans l'humanitaire. J'ai toujours été très admiratif. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi, elle avait encore l'envie d'aider les autres. Depuis, elle a dû trouver un travail et effectue des missions de monde en monde pour mettre en place de l'aide humanitaire.

Il me parlait aussi de Bastila et me disait que j'étais lâche de ne pas la soutenir, lorsqu'elle avait besoin de moi. Cela lui est arrivé aussi de transmettre un message de sa part deux ou trois fois.

– Tu sais, fils, Bastila est prête à recommencer avec toi. Elle me l'a dit. Elle a rajouté que c'était plus dur de vivre sans toi que d'affronter les épreuves que tu subis.

– Ce n'est qu'un leurre, la vie sera beaucoup plus facile pour elle si elle m'oublie. Tu vas voir, ce sera moins pénible au bout de quelques temps.

– Comment peux-tu décider pour elle, ce qui la rendra heureuse et ce qui ne la rendra pas ? Elle est assez grande pour savoir ce dont elle a besoin. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est être avec toi. Ce n'est pas toi seul qui sait ce qui est bon pour vous deux.

– A un moment, quelqu'un doit faire des choix. Je ne supportais pas de la voir malheureuse avec moi.

– Ne dis pas de sottises. Je suis avec toi et je ne suis pas malheureux pour autant.

– C'est quand même très différent. Tu connais sa personnalité; c'est plus difficile pour elle d'accepter ma situation.

– Elle a mis du temps à accepter ses sentiments envers toi au cours du Voyage. Pourquoi ne pas lui en laisser encore un peu ?

Même si j'en souffrais, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. J'en suis, encore aujourd'hui, persuadé.

* * *

**Nelona, 3**

Il serait agréable de redevenir anonyme. Peut-être qu'en me laissant pousser la barbe, personne ne me reconnaîtra, qui sait ? Tout le monde m'a oublié et avec une barbe fournie pour cacher mes traits, cela fera l'affaire. Est-ce que cela sera vraiment suffisant ? Je ne pourrais pas travestir ma silhouette et mon ombre, celle-là même qui a fait déferler le chaos sut toute la galaxie.

Je suis en fait prisonnier de ce corps couvert de sang, qui garde en mémoire les atrocités commises. Tout le monde reconnaîtra dans cette peau, ces doigts et ces muscles l'assassin de leurs pères ou de leurs amis. Peu importe mon apparence physique, il y a quelque chose de marqué en moi et d'invisible, qui me désigne comme le coupable de tous leurs maux.

* * *

**Nelona, 10**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Bastila aux informations. Cela me fait plaisir de la voir devenir Maître Jedi. Je me demande si un tel évènement a eu autant d'écho dans la galaxie. C'était dans l'intérêt du Conseil Jedi de le médiatiser pour recrédibiliser l'Ordre. L'héroïne de la galaxie attire autant les foules à l'occasion de sa cérémonie d'intronisation.

Je suis aussi très fier de ce qu'elle a fait depuis son départ. J'avais bien raison de penser qu'elle allait surmonter notre rupture et qu'elle se consacrerait entièrement à l'Ordre, lui permettant de retrouver une certaine assise. Ce passage au rang de maître n'en est que plus légitime, même si les circonstances ont fait qu'elle a grillé quelques étapes.

Sur mon écran, elle m'est apparue très solennelle. Elle me sembla plus endurcie qu'à l'époque. Son visage était grave et immobile. Indiscutablement, elle était devenue plus mature et raisonnée; autrefois son visage découvrait ses humeurs, mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'elle se faisait une joie de cette promotion mais qu'elle la contenait. Plus que le code Jedi, ce sont les souffrances causées par Malak puis par moi, qui l'ont renforcée.

Avec ce nouveau statut, c'est sûr qu'elle ne viendra plus à Dantooine. Après notre rupture, je sentais notre lien s'activer quelques fois, signe qu'elle était là, à Dantooine. Mais ce ne fut que sur une période d'un mois environ et depuis je n'a rien senti. Bastila, j'espère que tu es heureuse et que tu me pardonneras.

* * *

**Nelona, 18**

En réalité, je me demande si ce n'est pas un accomplissement d'avoir suscité autant de réactions de haine. Je n'ai laissé personne indfférent et, de ceci, peu de personnes peuvent s'en vanter. Cela pouvait aussi avoir ses côtés amusants.

Je me souviens qu'au restaurant de la tour des Jedi, on avait le droit à un peu de tranquillité quand on mangeait. Quand j'entrais pour prendre mon plateau repas, toute la salle se taisait et me regardait avec suspiscion. On s'installait dans un coin avec Bastila et Jolee et de ce fait les tables environnantes n'étaient jamais occupées. Parfois, Juhani ou Yuthura **(5)** aisnsi que quelques membres du Conseil Jedi venaient manqer avec nous.

Pour les entraînements, c'était pareil. Je ne trouvais personne qui voulait s'entraîner avec moi. J'ai rencontré par contre de courageux Jedi qui voulaient éliminer ce fléau de la galaxie. Cela dit, après m'avoir affronté, ils disparaissaient un peu honteux et ne revenaient plus.

_5 Yuthura Ban, chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi _

* * *

**Nelona, 24**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai décidé de mettre fin à mes jours demain. Mas vie est complètement inutile et sans but. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans objectif à réaliser et sans Bastila. Tout cela m'est insupportable. Il y a tant de choses qui regorgent en moi et qui ne servent à rien. Toutes ces forces s'en vont peu à peu, quand on n'a plus la volonté de vivre. La Force s'est éteinte en moi et plus personne ne me se sent à travers Elle. La galaxie s'est complètement coupée de moi. Quand bien même quelqu'un s'apercevrait de ma disparition, il ne viendrait pas voir ce qui s'est passé.

Malak avait raison. Je me souviens de ses paroles avant notre dernier combat.

– Sauveur, conquérant, héros, vilain. Tu es tous choses, Revan... et pourtant tu n'es rien. À la fin tu n'appartiens ni à la lumière ni à l'obscurité. Tu resteras seul pour toujours.

Je distingue encore chaque syllabe prononcée avec sa voix métallique sur la Forge Stellaire. Comment avait-il su discerner ce qui allait m'arriver ? Malak, toi aussi, tu t'es retrouvé seul face à l'hostilité de la galaxie. Finalement, tu es mon compagnon le plus proche et celui qui me connaît le mieux, plus que moi-même. Tu avais déjà compris ce qui allait se passer pour moi. Et maintenant, nous mourrons de la même façon, complètement seuls dans cette immense galaxie. Savoir que tu l'as déjà fait me rend plus serein pour demain.

* * *

**Nelona, 25**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier jour à vivre. Il me reste encore un peu plus de trois heures avant minuit, l'heure fatidique où je me tuerai. C'est étrange de penser que l'on va sans cesser de respirer, de se sentir en vie. J'ai l'impression que cela ne peut pas s'arrêter, que quelque chose va arriver pour me sauver, comme cet homme, qui, attendant la mort, commença à lire un bouquin qui le passionna tellement qu'il en oublia de se suicider. J'ai toujours espoir de ne pas finir ainsi, que Bastila a senti le danger et viendra à moi ou qu'une personne sonnera à ma porte pour m'annoncer très officiellement que le peuple m'a gracié et que je peux continuer à vivre.

Encre trois heures et sept minutes; qui sait ce qui peut arriver d'ici là.

* * *

**Postface de l'éditeur**

On a retrouvé à côté du corps de Revan son sabre-laser. Depuis près de vingt ans, personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition ou ne s'était soucié de ce qui se passait dans cette maison abandonnée.

Son procès pour le juger, qui avait été une première fois reportée suite à des négociations entre le Sénat et le Conseil Jedi, fut annulé par les sénateurs pour ne pas raviver des plaies encore béantes au sein de la population. Personne ne crut bon de prévenir Revan de l'annulation de son procès.

Par la publication de son témoignage, nous avons voulu montrer ce que fut réellement Revan, à la fois héros et vilain de la galaxie, une personne blessée d'être rejetée par les autres alors qu'il avait tant de choses à leur apporter.


End file.
